


New Begining

by OnefortheroadNarry



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnefortheroadNarry/pseuds/OnefortheroadNarry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pipetrial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640547) by [0GVButterworth0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0GVButterworth0/pseuds/0GVButterworth0). 



Niall approached the hotel at 12:38 unaware of Zayn following him close behind. He was too busy running through what he needed to say to Harry and Liam. His heart was pounding in his chest and he knew it wasn't because of the pace he had walked to get here. 

At 12:55 Liam's car pulled up and The three men got out, Liam throwing the keys to the valet. 

"Well at least you're punctual." Harry quipt to Niall who early shrugged, face hard. He had to stay in business mode, at least until he had Harry's response. If the answer was No then he would break the act and beg. He had to try, for Louis. 

Harry grumbled something inaudible to Liam before making his way to the lift. The four men stepped in and just as the doors began to close, to Nialls absolute shock, Zayn barged through and stood beside Niall. Liam seemed to recognise the tan cop from the day before but said nothing, just watched Niall.  
Nial looked at Zayn like a deer in headlights.  
"What are you doing?" He whispered under his breathe, hoping Harry wouldn't notice.  
"I have to know, I need to know that you are safe and Louis will be okay." Zayn replied.  
Harry was staring at the two.  
"Who are you?" He asked Zayn.  
Niall was about to jump in but Zayn beat him to it.  
"I'm his body guard." Zayn said flatly.  
Harry looked outraged. His eyes widened and his fists curled in.  
"What the fuck!" He yelled. His rage turned to Liam. "You never said he had a pimp!"  
"He doesn't!" Liam said.  
"Doesn't look that way!" Harry growled.  
"He's not my pimp and he isn't staying," Niall interrupted. "Fuck Zayn, what the hell!" Niall yelled but him fury with Zayn disapaited quickly when he saw the fear on Him face. "I can handle this, okay?" He told him.  
"But what about Louis?" Zayn chocked. Niall turned to Harry. He was not at all sure if his plan would work now that Zayn was involved but he had to try still and maybe having Zayn wouldn't be such a bad idea if his proposal didn't go so well.  
"Harry," Niall said softly, the first word he spoke to the man that wasn't in anger. "Can you please trust me and let Zayn come with us, just for what I have to say. He will leave strait after."  
Harry looked carefully between Niall and Zayn and then at Liam who shrugged.  
"If I say leave, you leave." He said to Zayn who quickly nodded. "And what is said never leaves the room."  
The lift halted then and the men all made their way to the room.  
Niall and Zayn stood awkwardly beside the bed whil Liam and Nick stood a few metres behind Harry, all facing Niall.  
Niall felt his hands become clammy and his mouth dry.  
"I...I ...my friend, Louis. I can't leave him." Niall started. He saw Liam's face sink. "Unless...unless you help him too." Nialls voice strengthened as Harry motioned for him to continue. "Our turf is being lost, fast...and if I don't get him out of there..." Niall chocked back a sob.  
"So you want me to employ him too?" Harry said, emphasising the word employ.  
"I...I guess so." Niall stuttered.  
"Are you in a relationship with him?" Harry questioned.  
"No...just friends."  
"No benefits?"  
"N..no, none, ever." It was Zayn who then looked shocked.  
"His face tells otherwise." Harry said, motioning to Zayn.  
"He wouldn't know, we share a bed...and cuddle, that's all." Niall said honestly.  
Harry then turned to Liam. "You know him?".  
"Only from the corner." Liam replied.  
"Get to know him." Harry said and walked out. Effectively ending the meeting. "I take it if Louis is in then you are, Niall?" He said from the door way.nick followed close behind.  
Niall nodded, hiding the pain of knowing Liam would be sleeping with Louis and not him.  
Liam looked down at his phone as it vibrated.  
"He said he'll pay you for two weeks, no street work while I sort out Louis." Liam said, distancing himself from Niall and eyeing Zayn as if to challenge him to speak up.  
"He's in hospital though, he won't be out for another week." Niall told Liam.  
"You talk to him, I'll arrange for the tests to be done." Liam told him and started to walk out.  
"Li, wait!" Niall called before Liam left the room  
"What Niall? You want to risk this even more? For fucks sake, you have the opportunity of a life time to get you off the streets and you are trying to sabotage it at every level for a friend?!" Liam said, stepping forward toward Niall. Zayn tensed up, preparing to defend Niall.  
"He's not just a friend, Liam." Niall growled coldly, "He's the only one who has ever loved me without asking for something in return."  
Liam's stance softened and he recoiled. "I..I'm sorry Niall." He said and left.

The second the door clicked shut Niall turned and folded into Zayns arms for comfort.  
"Shh, you are amazing, you are so strong and kind and loving Ni." Zayn said softly into Nialls ear as the boy sobbed.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall was struggling, Liam had broken his heart and Louis was still in hospital and yet to find out Nialls plans.  
Fuck, even Niall was yet to find out his plans. Everything was heavily relying on Harry and Louis not clashing. Louis might be too sassy for Harry who seemed so stoic. 

Nialls POV

"Louis," I said quietly as he stirred awake, IV and monitors now removed he was able to turn to face me where I was lying behind, spooning him. He had been in the hospital for 5 days now.  
"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He remarked. I looked at him confused until I saw he meant the expensive shirt of Harry's. I brushed my fingers under his fringe and pushed it behind his ears. I had to tell him what I had proposed to Harry. Liam needed Louis to concentrate to the blood tests and check up.  
"I did something Louis, and I'm not sure how you're going to react." I told him nervously. Louis eyed me carefully.  
"What's going on Ni." Louis said.  
"You know how I have an out? A way of leaving this life behind." I said. He nodded sadly.  
"I think I have a way for you too. The same way actually." I said.  
"Liam wants us both? But he has only ever had eyes for you." Louis interrupted. "I'm not just going to be some pity case am I, has he said you can bring me along or something?" Louis looked indignant.  
"No Lou, not Liam. He..." I couldn't get it out.  
"Oh Niall, oh that fucker! I'll kill him." Louis said harshly as his arms wrapped around me.  
"You can't do that Lou, it hurts but I don't think he really meant to hurt me." I told him.  
"They why would he get your hopes up like he did?"  
"He works for the Styles family, Harry Styles." I explained. "Harry wanted a...companion...I guess that's what you'd call it."  
"So Liam was scoping around for someone to take the job." Louis finished for me.  
"Yep...and I had to give Harry my answer 4 days ago but I couldn't do it. Not without you."  
"Niall you idiot, what have you done! You had an out, you had a way of changing your life!" Louis said. "Why would you pass that up?"  
"I love you Lou, you took care of me all those years ago, you've never hurt me, you are the only person in the world I can trust." I told him.  
"Ni, you are so stupid." He said and hugged me close. I continued to explain what had happened at the hotel four days prior.

"I don't know what Harry wants you for, he never said, but asked for bloods to be checked." I finished.  
"That's fine, I'll do that, probably a good idea of at what happened...they told you...right?" Louis said uncertainly.  
"Yeah Lou, I'm sure you're clean, you're always so careful." I reassured him. "Liam just needs you to sign something so he can get the results sent to Harry direct."  
"He's here?" Anger flashing in Louis' eyes.  
"Yes...please don't do anything rash Lou, he deserves a lashing from your tongue...but not yet." I told him, not wanting to mess this up for us.  
"Fine, send him in." 

I ran to find Liam, he looked at me hopefully and when I nodded my head he took the clip board he had beside him and went to see Louis. I followed close behind knowing even though Louis was in huge amounts of pain he could still try to kill Liam.  
When Liam saw me following he turned around, "You don't need to come," he said.  
"If you want to live to a ripe old age, then yes I do." I told him rather coldly. Liam cringed and turned towards Louis' door.  
Louis had sat up in the time it took for me to get Liam, he looked very uncomfortable.  
"You fuck tard!" He yelled at Liam, "You absolute cunt of a human!".  
"Louis!" I yelled and Louis looked surprised to see me there too.  
"I'm sorry Niall but he is, he hurt you and no one is aloud to do that!" He yelled, then quietly added,"no one."  
"Look I'm sorry, you don't think it was hard for me too? I didn't think I'd fall like I did. Who would have thought anyone would fall for a whore?" Liam said, immediately regretting it by the look on his face, he clasped his hand over his mouth.  
Louis and I looked at him, myself in shock and Louis with a look of pure hate. "I'm so sorry Niall, I didn't mean it. I...I... Can't believe I said that." There were no words to speak any more.  
"Give me the file and get the fuck out!" Louis told him. Liam dropped the file on Louis's bed and fled.  
"Louis." I chocked.  
"Come 'ere, babe." Louis said and I crawled into his arms.  
"How could I have been so wrong about him."  
"It's not your fault love, he's an asshole."  
After a while Louis gently pushed me aside and grabbed the pen on his side table. "Let's get this over with, we can work there for a year, save every cent and get out of there."  
"No matter what happens, we'll make it out together." I said.  
Louis nodded and signed the release. I took the forms to the lady at the front desk one with in an hour a nurse was asking Louis the same horrible questions I was asked only a week before.  
"How many sexual partners have you had in the last year?" the nurse asked, Louis cringed.  
"I don't know." Louis said, shifting uncomfortably.  
"We are rent boys nurse, he's had too many to count." I help him out.  
"Oh, umm, OK, did you use protection every time?"  
"Yeah, almost every time, I was raped this week soo..." Louis looked down, ashamed. I rested my hand on his knee.  
"Ok, I'll take a swab if that's ok?" She said and went to shut the curtain. I went to move out of the space.  
"No, wait, Niall stay, please." Louis said, fear evident in his eyes. I came back and took his hand.  
The nurse motioned for Louis to lift his bum as she took his pants down, revealing his member. The nurse took a swab from there and then asked Louis to turn over. I couldn't hold back the gasp as he did. His hole was wrecked. They had put in stiches and poor Lou cringed in pain as she took the swab. His hand squeezed mine tightly.  
"That's all now sweetheart, get some rest, okay." The nurse said and left Louis to pull his pants up.  
"Louis...your arse..." I said, shocked.  
"Yeah, is it as bad as it feels?" He asked.  
"I think so, how did they do that?" I whimpered, I don't know why I couldn't hold it together.  
"Ni... I'm okay now, alright? It doesn't matter what they did."  
"Yeah, sorry, I'm sorry." I said.  
"It's fine Ni. Come on, I need a cuddle, today has been full on." I lay down with him, curled into his back. Louis' fingers found their way between my own as I wrapped my arm around his waist.  
It was about 20 minutes before either of us spoke again, we were both awake, I was thinking about what we were getting into, and from what Louis said next, so was he.  
"We won't be able to do this again when we are there, will we?" Louis whispered.  
"I don't know, probably not, but maybe we will. I don't think I could sleep without you. I usually can't, you know."  
"Me either, not since I've been off the H." Louis said.  
"I was so scared you'd go back onto that, if I left." I admitted.  
"I would have, I'm not going to lie. The only reason I'm off is because it upset you so much." Louis said, squeezing my arm. I'm so thankful I got the guts to make the proposal to Harry. It would have killed me to see Louis like he was before I finally got him off Heroin.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis' POV

I was standing with Niall on our corner, he insisted on waiting for Liam with me. I knew it was killing him inside but he didn't want to risk me getting hurt any more.  
"Are you nervous?" He asked while toeing the ground.  
"No, should I be?" I joked trying to lighten the mood.  
"No, but don't hurt yourself. Okay." Niall obviously wasn't up for jokes. 

Liam finally pulled up in his car at 8:30. I got in. I couldn't look at him for fear I'd attack him.  
"Wait until he's in." I told Liam. Niall walked half way to the building before turning and instinctively started to write the registration number of Liam's car on his arm only to scrub it off when he realised what he was doing. I smirked.  
"What's so funny?" Liam said, his eyes on me.  
"Nothing" I said flatly, "Are we going to go and get this over with?" 

Liam pulled out and started driving silently before once again trying to start a conversation.  
"You know, I didn't mean to hurt him." He said defensively.  
"Yeah well I might not mean to break you if you don't stop making up weak-ass excuses." I snapped back.  
"I was hurt too you know, I fell love and couldn't do anything about it when Harry wanted him." Liam said.  
This made me mad. "Niall thought you were his knight in shining armour, he thought you were going to get him out of here, out of our work, he trusted you!" I shouted.  
Liam stayed quiet.  
"Say something!" I said.  
"I didn't realise he could love me that much." He said weakly.  
"Yeah well, he DID."  
"Harry will look after him better that I ever could. And you too." Liam said, keeping his cool despite me snapping at him.  
"Whatever." I said, ending the conversation. 

"Are you hungry?" Liam asked as we started passing a food strip.  
I was about to say 'no' when my stomach betrayed me and grumbled.  
Liam smirked and pulled in. I sighed and got out, I'd rather this be done and dusted as soon as possible but I was starving, Niall and I hadn't had anything to eat since we left the hospital. Liam and Harry were yet to pay us.  
I walked in front of Liam towards the Mexican place.  
"You're walking funny. Why?" Liam demanded as we made our way across the road.  
"None of your business." I said.  
"Well it sort of is, the tests mean nothing if you have been working again!" Liam said, getting agitated quickly.  
"I haven't been working, I'm still...I'm recovering from...from...from the turf wars." I stuttered out.  
"Your arm doesn't affect your arse." Liam persisted.  
"Maybe my arm wasn't the only injury I had." I whisper yelled at him as we approached the door of the restaurant. "Now mind your fucking business or I'm out and you can explain to Harry that niether Niall or I accept so he'll have to screw your arse for a while."  
Liam put his hands up in defence and then took the door handle and waved me through muttering 'sorry'.  
Once we ordered Liam paid for it all. I ordered extra so I could take something for Niall. He always brought me home extra, He told Liam it was for himself but never ate any of it.  
"How do you and Niall afford to eat!." Liam asked before realising what he said and added a "never mind".  
"We don't actually eat much, just a lot when we can." I said.  
"You are both so skinny though, if I ate what you two eat I'd be obese." Liam said, thankful I hadn't taken offence to his stuff up.  
"I used to have a bigger build." I said between mouthfuls. "But...drugs...you know."  
"Niall said you quit?" Liam said.  
"I have, but they make your body do things, I can't put on weight for the life of me." I said. "Nialls just skinny though, he's never done drugs."  
Liam nodded.  
We finished eating in silence. Then, I took my boxes of food and we made for the car.

"Let's get this over with then." I said and slid in.  
"It's not going to be horrible, you know." Liam said.  
"Sex is horrible Liam, ask any prostitute."  
"Niall enjoyed it with me." Liam said.  
"Niall is a boy, and a stupid one at that, he lets himself have feelings." I said without heart.  
"Oh", Liam said dejectedly. Liam drove us to a nice hotel and made strait for the lift, he had already checked in apparently.  
When we reached the room I put the bags on the table by the window and sat on the bed.  
When I looked up I saw Liams sad face looking over at me from the other side of the bed. When he saw me look he turned away and swore, wiping his eyes with frustration. I felt bad. Liam was only a kid himself, two years older than Niall. He didn't know how deep he had gotten with Harry.  
"Liam, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things." I said and walked over to him. I gingerly set my hand on his shoulder.  
"It's not your fault, you are right, sex would suck for you guys." He said, regaining his voice.  
"It's not all that bad." I lied. I hadn't enjoyed sex for years. One of the reasons Niall and I never slept with each other was because I hated sex so much and couldn't imaging doing something I hated with someone I loved so much."Come on, let's do this."  
"Do you want a bath first?" Liam asked.  
"Umm, yeah ok, I guess I'm a bit dirty." I said, a little offended.  
"No, you're fine, Niall just normally likes a bath or shower first.  
"Oh, umm, I'll have one, We don't have a working shower soo..." I started to strip off in front of Liam. I heard him swallow as my shirt came off.  
"Like what you see?" I asked.  
"Yes...I mean...yeah, of course." He stuttered out."I...I'll start the shower."


	4. Chapter 4

Liam couldn't help but stare. His eyes following my every move.   
I could feel the nerves pumping. My mind was a shambles. I was angry at Liam, scared for Niall and confused about Harry and his plans for me.   
I stepped out of the shower and walked over to Liam who had apparently taken the towels from the bathroom.   
"Let me, please?" He said.  
"Is Harry like this?" I asked.  
"Like what?" Liam asked as he wrapped me in a massive towel.   
"I don't know...like...motherly?" I explained.  
"Oh, um, yes, a bit." Liam said.  
"Niall will like that." I said, half to Liam and half just to myself.   
Liam continued k  
To dry me off. Under my arms and down my back. When he reached between my legs thought I couldn't help but gasp at the pain. I was still so raw down there.   
"Sorry, are you okay?" Liam said worried.  
"Yeah, fine, just...don't touch me...there..." I whispered.  
"What did they do?" Liam said, sitting back down on the bed after draping the towel back over my shoulders.  
"Does it matter?"  
"A little, what will you do if Harry wants to fuck you? Tell him you could do it with me but are still not healed?"   
"I don't know, fuck, I don't know, Liam, I can't screw this up for Niall."I said and sat on the bed too. Only wincing slightly.  
"We can tell him what happened and that you can't take it up the arse for a while." Liam offered.  
"Yeah but what if that isn't good enough, what if he only wants someone he can fuck right away."   
"He's not heartless, he would understand."  
I didn't know what to say. I could A) tell Liam what happened and risk falling to pieces or B) just try to seduce him with a fucking good blow job.   
I went for B. I couldn't trust Liam and I didn't want to screw everything up for Niall. I had already made his life difficult enough.   
I moved to Liam and gently pushed him back and motioned for him to move up further on the bed.   
"So you aren't going to tell me?" Liam asked.  
"No, now shhh." I shushed him. I pulled Liam's shirt up to expose his tummy and belt and began working on taking off his chino's. I slipped my mind into prostitute mode. I knew this and I was comfortable with it despite how much I loathed the work. At least Liam wasn't a dirty old man or creepy fetish boy. He was just Liam, clean, hot and gentle, according to Niall.  
Liam began to make soft noises as I worked my way into his pants to expose his throbbing cock. I stroked him a few times before leaning down and taking him into my mouth. He was large for his stature. A fair bit bigger than Niall or I.   
I worked him over carefully, making sure he would give a good report back to Harry. It wasn't long before I felt Liam's hands in my hair. I prepared for him to fuck my mouth but the fucking never came. Liam just kept running his fingers through my hair as I bobbed up and down. Niall was right about him being gentle. It's a loud moan Liam shot his load into my mouth.  
He was panting as he lay back onto the pillows.   
"You're amazing." He said softly.  
"mmm" I hummed as I sat cross legged, not far from him. My hands resting in my lap. I didn't know what more to say. That I'm a hooker and of course I'm amazing at that?   
"Can I return the favour?" Liam asked.  
"Umm...Pardon?" I said, taken aback.  
"Do you mind if I blow you?" He asked again.  
"Really?" I said.  
"Yes, why wouldn't I?" He said.  
"Well, for starts, I'm not paying you anything." I said slightly suspicious. I had had a many men offer to "return the favour" in the hope they'd could hold onto their money.  
"So, I want to, I like doing it." Liam said.  
"I think you are in the wrong career." I laughed. Liam grinned.  
"So do you want it or not?"   
"I..I guess it won't hurt." I said and cautiously lay back on the pillows and pulled the giant towel to the side to expose my naked body.  
"You are so hot." Liam breathed. I can understand why Niall fell for him, he says all the right things, makes you feel amazing.  
He ran his fingers down my body sending goose bumps all over. When he reached my cock he took it easily into his hand and brought his mouth down. He was a bit clumsy. His teeth scraped a little but nothing bad. Once he got moving it got better. He was able to deep throat me with ease as his nose rested in the small tuft of pubic hair. Within minutes I was coming down his throat and he swallowed like it was nothing. I couldn't argue that it didn't feel good. It did, so good. But I had to keep my wits about me too. So when Liam tried to pull me in for a cuddle after, I pulled away.  
I couldn't betray Niall like that, this was purely business.


	5. Chapter 5

Niall's POV

I couldn't help it, I had to know how it went and that Louis was okay. Personally I think I did well to wait the two hours I did before seeing Zayn was on duty. I figured Louis wouldn't be mad at me for leaving the apartment while Zayn was here. We talked a bit. I had to wave through a few clients of mine and Louis'. They looked confused, some angry but no one was prepared to confront Zayn when he glared at them. 

"That's him." Zayn said as Liam's car rounded the corner.   
"Yup." I nodded as I turned to see them approach. My heart felt tight in my chest when I saw Louis getting out of the car smiling. Obviously having not had the worse time of his life with Liam. That was to be expected. Liam was hot and sweeter than any of our usually clientele. But I honestly thought Louis would see the act after what Liam did to me.  
They said their goodbyes and then Liam drove off with a small nod my way. I ignored him and walked over to Louis.  
"You silly boy, what are you doing out here?" Louis started as he pulled me close in a hug.  
"I wanted to make sure you were okay." I said letting him pull me in. "Obviously I shouldn't have worried."  
"Ni..."he started but gave up when I turned out of his arms and headed towards our building.  
"Bye Zayn." I said.  
"See you mate, take it easy." He replied.  
"Fuck" I heard Louis say, but he didn't follow. It was a good 45 minutes before he finally walked into the shoe box of an appartment. The door shut quietly and Louis silently sat down beside me.  
"Niall, I didn't mean to upset you." He said quietly.  
"I know. But it hurts." I told him." I'm not being fair on you, I know...its just hard to see him so fine after all he put me through." Tears started sliding down my cheek. Louis pulled me to lay with him on the small bed and I let him.  
"I'm sorry baby."  
"I know, I'm sorry I over reacted." I said and Louis hummed while cuddling me.  
After a while I spoke up again.  
"How was it?"   
"Hmm, it wasn't horrible." He said truthfully.  
"Did you fuck?"   
"No, I don't know what he will tell Harry, I couldn't do it."  
"Did you tell him what happened?" I asked, worried about the reply.  
"No, of course not, I haven't told you, why would I tell him."  
"Will you tell me?" I asked. Louis swallowed hard.  
"Yes." He said, so quietly I barely heard him.  
"You don't have to", I said.  
"They...they..two of them fucked me, while one used his fingers. They tore me open." Louis said. I was shocked. Poor Louis.  
"They were huge two, one of them alone hurt enough....Ni...I'm loose, I know it...I mean, it comes with the job but they just didn't stop...they were relentless." Louis said before chocking on his tears.  
"Lou, baby's I'm so sorry." I consoled. I moved my arms to wrap around him as he cried, letting it all out. He eventually fell asleep and I followed suit not long after.


End file.
